


Too Close to the Sun

by nuttinonice



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, First Fight, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lio Fotia, Workplace Sex, galolio, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Galo loves working with Lio on Burning Rescue. Really, he does. He loves taking lunch breaks together, watching Lio make easy friends with his coworkers, their little quickies in the locker room when no one’s around. He loves when they work together and he loves how Lio gives him a goodbye kiss when they have to work separately. It’s just that every now and then, it can be a little… stressful.
Relationships: Galolio - Relationship, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Too Close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote up for a fellow promare fan, enjoy!! Feel free to hit me up on Twitter @nuttinonice if you're interested in having something written <3

Galo loves working with Lio on Burning Rescue. Really, he does. He loves taking lunch breaks together, watching Lio make easy friends with his coworkers, their little quickies in the locker room when no one’s around. He loves when they work together and he loves how Lio gives him a goodbye kiss when they have to work separately. It’s just that every now and then, it can be a little… stressful. 

Sure, Galo isn’t a very cautious person. He rushes in and doesn’t always think ahead, but Lio can be as reckless sometimes as he can be calculated. Maybe not reckless per se, but he doesn’t seem to care much about danger. They’ll be rescuing people from a building on the brink of collapse and Lio will go in without a helmet. They’ll be putting out a fire and Lio will bound right through it to save someone’s hamster like the flames still don’t burn him. He’s like Galo in the worst ways - not listening when someone calls out to him to stop, or grab the right protective gear for Christ’s sake. 

Today, it’s a crumbling building. There’s a lot of unsound infrastructure in the area and sometimes people or pets get stuck. They got all civilians out safely and out of the way a while ago, but now they’re just trying to secure the area. Their job is to break down any larger bits of rubble that could fall and cause further damage, temporarily strengthen support beams with ice rays until the building can be properly rebuilt or demolished. If it were to fall into the building next to it, they’d have to shut the whole road down. 

Half of the second floor collapsed in along with an outside wall, so there’s a lot of falling debris, the front half of the building practically sliced open. It’s a pretty typical scene lately, one that they’re used to as they work with the city to rebuild Promepolis, but it’s still dangerous. Entire buildings can collapse while they’re working on securing them.

Galo is working on moving an enormous chunk of concrete out of the road when he notices where Lio’s standing. He’s preoccupied on his phone - he’s been a little glued to it since he got it. He could never have a proper one on the road due to the location tracking. He’s standing right beneath the edge of where the second floor had collapsed and looking up, Galo sees there’s another crack forming. A couple hundred pounds of cement and tile are about to crash down. 

“Lio!” Galo shouts, waving frantically. 

Lio waves him off and continues scrolling. 

“ _ Lio! _ ” Galo says again, his eyebrows pushing together as Lio ignores him a second time. Yes, usually when Galo calls him over at work it’s to tell him a stupid joke or snag a kiss, but this time, he’s not messing around. He sees the crack deepen above Lio and his chest seizes. “For God’s sake, LIO!” Galo shouts as he sprints forward, dodging bits of rubble as he gets to Lio just in time to snag him by the waist and yank him back, the phone falling out of Lio’s hand and the screen shattering on the concrete as Galo heaves him out of the way just in time for the piece of flooring to break off. 

The crew all turns to see the commotion when the rubble falls and crashes down on where Lio had been standing, burying the phone for good. Galo’s heart is racing as he watches it fall, still clutching Lio close as he stares at the spot. What was Lio thinking standing there?! He could have been hurt. He could have  _ died _ . 

“Galo?” Lio croaks from his grip. “You’re hurting me.”

“Huh?” Galo blinks and looks down to see while he has one arm snug around Lio’s torso, he’s got a death grip on one of his arms, hard enough to bruise. “Shit, sorry.” He winces, quickly letting go and watching as Lio rubs the part of his arm Galo had gripped. Looking closer, Lio’s trembling a tiny bit. “Lio?”

“I thought you were just calling my name to mess with me.” Lio huffs as he looks at the rubble. “Next time, tell me what’s going on instead of just calling my name. You don’t have to break my arm to get me out of danger.”

“What?” Galo glares. “Lio, you could have died just now. What’s wrong with you?”

“I just want you to communicate, not throw me around like a rag doll and break my fucking phone.” Lio scowls. Galo knows Lio’s just shaken up, that his agitation is a defense, but Galo can have a short temper too in the right circumstance. 

“I just  _ saved _ you. Who cares about a cell phone? I don’t know why on Earth you still have a death wish, Lio. I mean, do you  _ want _ get hurt? Why do you always act like you have a death wish?” Galo knows everyone’s watching them - they hardly ever fight. He regrets his words right when he says them and he doesn’t miss the quick flash of hurt that crosses Lio’s eyes before he stills himself. 

“Galo.” Lio stops and takes a deep breath, his eyes a little softer when he looks up at Galo. “Don’t… Don’t even start with me. You know I never had a death wish, I was willing to die for a cause. That’s different and you don’t get to imply I’m suicidal or something so callously, okay? That’s fucked up.” 

“No what’s fucked up is you still acting like you’re some king, or boss, or leader, or  _ whatever _ when you’re just like everyone else now, okay? You’re not invincible, Lio. You can get hurt.”

Lio stills a little at that, his lower lip trembling before he bites on it and regains his composure. “I don’t think I’m invincible.” He says and his voice has lost all the bite it had just a minute ago. He’s staring down at his feet like Galo might see tears in his eyes if he dares look up at him. “I-I… I  _ know  _ I’m not invincible, I just… I-It’s hard to adjust to losing the promare, okay?” He glares down at the ground and Galo swears he heals a sniffle. “Maybe I’m a little more absent minded, but I used to have the promare protecting me and now I don’t have jack shit, so maybe don’t rub it in right after I almost got my head crushed by a stupid piece of debris, okay?” He definitely sniffles this time, blinking his eyes fast and wiping them quickly before he looks up at Galo. 

“Lio…” Galo feels his heart sink as he glances down at Lio’s hands. They’re actually shaking… Lio’s frightened. Shit. “I… I-I’m sorry, that was shitty to say.” He sighs. “I know what just happened scared you too. I didn’t mean to say that stuff, it just… it scared me too. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Whatever.” Lio swallows and it breaks Galo’s heart that Lio’s trying not to cry. The whole crew is pretending like they’re not watching them fight, but they’re painfully bad actors. 

“Lio, really, I-I didn’t mean that stuff.

Lio swallows and gives a nod, his lips pressed together in a straight line. “I’m sorry for not paying attention, but don’t be a dick to me.”

“You’re right.” Galo grimaces, his shoulders slumping as he looks at Lio. He didn’t mean to snap like that -  _ ugh, _ this is why he always tries to go to the lake to cool off. His temper turns him into such an asshole when it gets the best of him. He was just scared that Lio could have gotten hurt and so  _ frustrated  _ that Lio doesn’t look out for himself, but he has to admit Lio has a point. He used to walk around with the world’s best suit of armor, now he’s just flesh and bone like everyone else. It has to be hard.

Galo offers Lio one more quiet apology before turning back towards Ignis and waving him over. “Hey, could me and Lio head back to headquarters? I think we’re a little shaken up for the day.”

Ignis gives a wordless nod of approval and Galo reaches his hand out to Lio. “Can I take you back?” He asks. “Let me check your arm out. I’ll take care of you”

Lio shrugs his shoulders, but he takes Galo’s hand anyways, walking close to him as they leave the scene. Headquarters is within walking distance, thankfully, so they don’t need to take a vehicle back with them. 

“Are you okay?” Galo asks once they’re out of earshot of everyone else, walking down a city street. 

“I’m fine.” Lio sighs. “You just… I’ll be more careful, but don’t yell at me like that in front of everyone again.”

“I’m sorry.” Galo winces. “I just freaked out that you could have been hurt. I love working with you, but it messes with my head that something could happen to you, you know?”

“I know, but degrading me in front of the whole crew, I just…” Lio’s voice goes soft again as they walk. “Galo, everyone on Burning Rescue loves you. I’m still winning them over and it doesn’t help that you just treated me like some reckless child out there. I don’t act high and mighty like I want everyone to bow down to me. You can’t just yell at me like that in front of the crew. I… I-I’m trying to get them to be my friends too.”

Galo sees Lio’s face is bright red even if he’s got his head tilted down, trying to use his hair as a curtain to hide it, but Galo can tell. “You’re right, Lio. I was… way out of line. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for grabbing you like I did too, I didn’t mean to be rough, I just wanted to protect you.”

“I can protect myself.” Lio says, but he offers a small smile with his words this time. “But I do appreciate when you save me. Don’t get me too wrong.”

“You save mine often enough too.”

“Yeah, who are you to lecture me about being careful?” Lio lets out a wet laugh, even squeezes Galo’s hand. “Just don’t yell at me. You’re kind of scary when you’re mad.”

“I won’t.” Galo winces. “Sorry about that.”

Lio just gives him a peck on the cheek and takes a deep breath as they head towards the station down the block. “I mean, I  _ assume _ you gonna make it up to me, right? So it’s fine.” Lio cracks a smirk. Uh oh.

“Huh?”

“I don’t know.” Lio teases as they approach headquarters. “Kind of hurt my feelings back there. As my boyfriend, I think you’re supposed to make these sorts of things up to me. Especially with the whole making me almost cry thing. Dick move, Galo.”

“Um… I-I can do that.” Galo stammers as they walk up to the Burning Rescue Station. He drops Lio’s hand to hold the door open for him. “Let’s go to the break room, I want to make sure I didn’t hurt your arm.”

Lio leads the way and Galo follows him into the break room, shutting the door behind them as Lio hops up to sit on the table. He shrugs off his rescue jacket, leaving him in the sinfully tight navy shirt most of them wear under the uniform. Lio reaches for his back pocket then stops and pouts. “Shit, I just got that.” He sighs. 

“Are you that upset about the phone?”

“It’s just one of those little things you really miss on the run and I can’t afford another nice one.” Lio mumbles and Galo feels like his heart is gonna break hearing him disappointed. Lio went without so much for so long, he deserves to have nice things. Galo has enough in his savings. 

“I’ll get you a new one.” Galo frowns, walking up and standing between Lio’s parted knees as he presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry I made you drop it.”

“You don’t have to do that, Galo.”

“I want to.” Galo dips down and tilts his head to the side, pressing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. He feels Lio’s face heat up a little when he does it. 

“I don’t know.” Lio says against his lips. “Even if you buy me a new phone… I think I’m still kind of mad at you?”

“Really?” Galo sticks out his lower lip, but he’s glad Lio’s teasing again.

“Mhm. Think you still need to make things up to me a little more.” Lio says as he puts his hands on Galo’s shoulders and kisses him again, hiking his legs up over Galo’s hips to pull him in closer. 

“Lio.” Galo laughs a little into the kiss. “he crew could come back aTny minute.”

“So? I’m  _ injured _ . I need to be taken care of.” Lio pouts as he reaches up to curl a lock of Galo’s hair around his finger, playing with it a moment before he lets it bounce back. “I think I need to feel good, you know? Take my mind off the pain?”

Galo’s heart thumps. “And… how would you want to do that?”

“You tell me, Galo Thymos.” Lio smiles, placing a hand on the base of Galo’s neck and pulling him into another kiss. 

Galo sighs into this one, feeling Lio pull him in close until their flush against one another. He puts his hands on Lio’s waist and tries not to smile when Lio’s tongue nudges into his mouth. He loves the way Lio kisses him. It’s always gentle at first, but there’s heat behind it. Lio’s hand comes up to cup Galo’s cheek and Galo gives him a loving squeeze in return, resisting the urge to purr against Lio as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth. 

Lio gives a little gasp when Galo nibbles on it and deepens the kiss, locking his legs tighter around Galo’s hips and pushing his tongue in deeper. 

“Lio.” Galo breaks the kiss to breathe against him. “What are we doing, right now?” He smiles as he nuzzles their noses together, Lio stroking one hand through his hair while Galo strokes his hands up Lio’s sides. “We’re in the break room.”

“I’m aware.” Lio grins as he takes his legs away from Galo’s hips and drops to the floor, walking around, so he’s standing behind Galo. “You know, I always thought you’d look so cute bent over this table in here.”

“What?!” Galo feels his face go bright red. “You… Y-You think about fucking me at work?”

“We literally have fucked at work before, Galo.”

“The showers are different than like… a break room.” Galo swallows, but he can’t deny the way his dick twitches with excitement. “H-How do you picture it in here?”

“I’ll show you.” Lio smiles, running his hands over Galo’s back. “Bend forward, Baby.”

Galo obeys and bends down, resting his elbows on the table. 

“Mm, now spread your legs for me.” Lio gives Galo’s ankle a nudge and watches as he widens his stance. He reaches one hand out, runs it over Galo’s ass through his uniform pants and Galo shivers at the touch. 

“A-Are we really going to fuck in here?”

“We don’t  _ have _ to.” Lio says. “But… I think I’d feel a lot better if we did. Maybe I won’t be mad at you anymore.”

Galo knows Lio’s not really mad, but it’s a reality that someone could walk in on them at any moment. Fuck, wait, is that hot? Why does Galo think that’s so hot?”

“You look so pretty like this, Baby. Don’t tell me you’re gonna tease me.”

“I-I don’t want to tease you.” Galo swallows, feeling Lio reach around to undo the button of his pants. He expects Lio to take them off, but instead, a warm hand slides into his underwear and wraps around his cock, stroking him with a firm grip that punches a moan out of his lips. “ _ Liooo _ .” Galo whines, pressing his forehead to the table as he arches his back.

“See? I know you like it when we fool around at the station.” Lio grins, bending over to kiss Galo’s shoulder. “You’re a little bit of an exhibitionist, Love.”

“So are you!”

“And?” Lio gives his cock a squeeze then takes his hand away, pushing Galo’s pants down his thighs until they drop on their own at his ankles. “Step out.”

Galo obeys, his work boots still on as Lio palms over his ass. Fuck, Lio’s right. It does feel really good to have sex someplace risky. 

“Hm, are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Lio asks, ghosting one finger tip between Galo’s cheeks, over his hole just to make him gasp and shiver.

“Yes, fuck.” Galo sighs. “I’m gonna make things up to you, Lio. You can do whatever you want to me and I’ll be good.”

“That a boy.” Lio whispers as he tugs up the hem of Galo’s shirt, pulling it to his collar before he reaches around to palm at Galo’s chest, tug on and play with his nipples. 

“Lio.” Galo groans, his dick now hard and painfully neglected as Lio plays with him. “We can’t take too long in here.”

“But I want to take my time.” Lio smiles, tugging at Galo’s shirt again until he lifts up and allows Lio to pull it off over his head. “Can’t I take my time, Baby? I thought you were making things up to me.”

“I am.” Galo pouts as he settles down again. He’s naked now in nothing but his shoes and all Lio’s taken off is his jacket. “You can um… You can take your time.” 

“That’s a good boy.” Lio gives Galo’s ass a playful smack and settles behind him, pressing his hips forward, so Galo can feel that he’s hard in his leather pants. He’s always wearing those instead of the uniform. 

Galo presses back against it and whines. “Lio…”

“Be patient, Baby.” Lio says as he opens his belt and drags down his zipper. 

Galo hears him pull out his dick and keens, his knees wobbling when Lio drags the tip over his ass. 

“Do you still have lube in your locker?” Lio smiles, still teasing the tip of his cock between Galo’s cheeks. Realistically, Galo knows if he were to fuck him dry like this, it’d be anything but pleasant, but Lio’s got him so worked up, he just wants to feel it inside him as soon as possible. 

Galo gives a nod and whines when he hears Lio tuck his dick away again. “You’re gonna leave me like this?”

“Just for a second. Don’t move, I’ll know.” Lio says with a hard smack to Galo’s ass that makes him yelp, then blush at the sound. He likes that a little too much. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Galo swallows, his face burning red as he listens to Lio’s footsteps fade out of the room. “It’s on you if Ignis walks in and sees right up my ass.” He mumbles when Lio’s barely out of earshot. Fuck, what if the crew comes back early? Anyone really could see him like this, doubled over and spread wide for Lio. Jesus, it’s hot, but a little scary too. He waits as patiently as he can, resisting the urge to touch himself. He wants to be good for Lio, make up for being such a hot head earlier. He knows Lio likes it when he’s obedient. 

Lio reenters the room after the longest two minutes of Galo’s life and saunters back up behind him. “Were you a good boy for me while I was gone?”

“Yes.” Galo breathes. “I didn’t touch myself. You’re welcome.”

“Looks like you’re telling the truth.” Lio smiles as he reaches around and gives Galo a few merciful pumps. He groans in response, rolling his hips against Lio’s fist and pressing his forehead to the table. “You’re so hard right now, you like this don’t you? You like being all spread out for anyone to see.”

“I like…” Galo bites his lip, still facing the table so Lio can’t see how insanely worked up he actually is. He’s  _ desperate _ for something inside him. Anything. “Fuck,  _ okay _ , I like being spread out for you.” He grits.

“Oh do you?” Lio stops stroking him and Galo hears him twisting the top off the tube of lubricant Galo keeps in his locker. 

Maybe he’d been keeping it there as a little wishful thinking. They’ve had some heated makeout sessions, even a few hand and blow jobs in the locker room and the showers, but he’s been fantasizing about getting fucked here for a while. 

He never thought they’d go through with it to this degree though - Lio bending him over the table their coworkers all eat on, not a single door closed, nevermind  _ locked _ . It makes his stomach flip, but it also makes his dick twitch. He feels so exposed and he shivers just at the feeling of Lio’s eyes on him. 

“Keep your hands on the table.” Lio instructs as he slicks up his fingers, setting the lube down on the table next to Galo’s head as he spreads Galo with his dry hand. 

“Okay.” Galo breathes, shutting his eyes as he braces himself for the first bit of real stimulation he’ll be receiving. 

“Mm, I don’t think that’s how good boys say yes.” Lio murmurs as he circles Galo’s rim with the tip of one slick finger, refusing to press in just yet, teasing him with the possibility of the penetration - the  _ fullness _ \- he’s craving. “I said, keep your hands on the table.”

Galo feels tingles up his spine. They’ve played like this a few times before. “Yes,  _ Sir _ .” He adds a little sarcasm to the nickname, teasing Lio back a bit, but he knows he’s still clay in Lio’s hands. 

“That’s right, baby.” Lio says, his voice low, but soft as he finally pushes the first finger inside. 

It shouldn’t feel like much of anything all, usually just the smallest stretch and the tease of pleasure, but Galo’s like a live wire when Lio works him up like this. He moans from just the single finger pushing inside him, working in and out, twisting a few times, before Lio gives him a reward. 

Lio caresses Galo’s ass with the dry hand, a gentle soothing touch as a reminder that sex is an act of love between them even when they play dirty. Then he curls his finger, stroking gently upward in a “come hither” motion inside of Galo - the same gesture he’d made when they first met. He strokes his prostate with the expert precision of a seasoned lover, even if they’ve only been having sex for a couple months, and Galo moans for him instantly. 

“Lio.” Galo whines, chewing on his lower lip as he takes the pleasure Lio allows him, stroking his prostate with the single finger to make him writhe. He’s so oversensitive when Lio works him up. 

“You’re being so good, Galo.” Lio says with a sigh, bending over him to kiss his shoulder blades, pressing his lips to the base of Galo’s neck as he carefully pushes the second finger inside. 

“Thank you.” Galo breathes, shutting his eyes as Lio starts to properly fuck him with his fingers, working them in and out to stretch him comfortably while stroking that special spot inside him to give him just enough pleasure to keep his whole body tingling. “I don’t need that much preparation, I’m good. Fuck me.”

“You can’t trick me.” Lio lets out a low laugh. “What did I say, baby?”

“You want to take your time.” Galo says through his teeth, resisting the urge to roll his eyes back as Lio pulses his fingers inside him. Fuck, what his fingers lack in girth, they make up for in precision. 

“Mmhmm.” Lio hums as he slides his hand over Galo’s ass, squeezing. “No rushing because you’re scared of getting caught.”

Galo whines and grips the sides of the table. The novelty of Lio’s fingers inside him has faded and now he needs more - he needs Lio to fill him up and fuck him properly, but he just keeps making him  _ wait _ for it. But he knows Lio well enough by now. Lio’s desperate too and Galo gets a confirmation when he hears Lio pull his dick out again, rubbing the wet tip between his cheeks as he removes his fingers. 

“ _ Liooo _ .” Galo whines. “Please? Please, fuck, I’ll be good, Lio, just-”

“Shh, I’m gonna give you what you need.” Lio assures him, rubbing his hand up Galo’s back to soothe him before he reaches for the lube again. Galo hears him sigh as he slicks himself up and smiles. Lio’s gotta be insanely worked up by now and Galo knows as soon as Lio pushes inside him, that he’ll fuck him hard and fast like he wants. 

Galo widens his stance again and bites his lip in anticipation, groaning the second he feels Lio’s tip press up against his ass. Lio’s not even pushing in yet, but Galo can practically feel it already. He loves this part. 

Lio lands a smack on Galo’s ass, just a light swat to make him gasp because he knows Galo likes a little spanking before he settles his hand on Galo’s hip to keep him still and starts to push in. 

Galo whimpers at the intrusion. It doesn’t hurt - never really does. He likes to think of him and Lio like two pieces of a puzzle. Their bodies have always fit perfectly together.

“Galo.” Lio sighs, easing himself in inch by inch. “You’re so tight.”

Galo tenses his muscles to squeeze around him and Lio groans, bottoming out and stilling himself to give Galo a moment to adjust to the intrusion. 

“That’s a good boy.” Lio sighs, giving a few shallow thrusts to find the rhythm. “You like that?”

“Fuuck.” Galo moans. He can feel that Lio’s only tugged his pants down to his thighs and there’s something he loves about being completely naked while Lio still has clothes on. He feels so much more exposed, his heart still hammering with the excitement of doing this in the break room. He wonders if the crew could be heading back right now, if someone could really walk in on them, see him spread open for Lio, drooling after just a few seconds of fucking. 

Lio folds himself over Galo and keeps his lips occupied as he starts to rock back and forth, sucking love marks onto Galo’s shoulder, the lower part of his neck. He’s a little too short to reach further and Galo always thinks it’s adorable when they fuck like this, how it’s kind of tough for Lio to reach, but he always smothers him in kisses and affectionate little touches like this even when the sex is rough or kinky. 

“Lio.” Galo whimpers, shutting his eyes as he revels in the feeling of Lio filling him up, his mouth on his skin, his hands on his hips. He’s aching for Lio to reach around and stroke his cock. He’s dripping onto the floor, he’s so turned on from Lio taking him like this, but he doesn’t expect Lio to give in too easily. “Lio, please?” He begs in a breathy voice, resting his hot cheek against the cool wood of the table. “Touch me?”

“So you can come before I’m finished?” Lio teases him, but the gravel in his voice gives away that he’s already close. Galo knows Lio’s voice and body just as well as Lio knows his. 

“Please, Lio? I’ll make you feel really good, fuck, I promise.” Galo chews on his lip as Lio stops and rolls his hips, pressing deep inside him.  _ Fuck _ . He tenses himself on purpose, squeezing Lio tight and smiling when he hears him sigh in response. He can’t see Lio’s face, but he knows his cheeks are bright red. 

“Only because you’ve been so good for me.” Lio says in a low voice, nipping at Galo’s neck as he reaches around and  _ finally _ wraps a hand properly around Galo’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as he pumps himself in and out. He’s fucking Galo at the perfect angle, hard and fast just how he likes. 

“Fu-uckk, Lio!” Galo cries out, squeezing his eyes shut as Lio jerks him off. “I-I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet, Galo.”

“ _ Lio _ .” Galo pleads, pressing back against him and tensing his muscles again, trying to make it as good as he possibly can to get Lio close enough to the edge that they can come together. “You played with me forever, you’ve gotta be close too.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Lio breathes. “Just that you can’t finish yet.”

“It’s gonna be out of your control pretty soon.” Galo whines, squirming. 

“Turn over, Baby.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.” Lio pulls out and lands another light smack on Galo’s ass. “On your back.”

Galo obeys and flips over quickly, his cock slapping comically hard against his stomach as he watches Lio grab a cookbook and place it on the floor in front of the table. “What are you-”

“You know I like to see your face when we finish.” Lio smiles as he steps up onto the cook book and pushes himself back in, letting Galo lock his legs around his waist as Lio gets back to fucking him. He shows mercy this time, touching Galo again with quick sweet strokes. “You gonna come for me, Galo?”

“Fuck, yes.” Galo gives a frantic nod as he watches Lio thrust into him. He can’t take his eyes off Lio’s expression, his face flushed and his eyes focused. He’s close. “C-Can I?”

“Good boy, asking for permission.” Lio thrusts in deep and rolls his hips, jerking Galo off a little quicker until his moans get softer, more high pitched, and Galo starts to feel the tension building in his stomach. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lio.” Galo gasps, arching his back off the table as his mouth falls open. He’s so close to coming and he can already feel how powerful the orgasm’s gonna be. The thought crosses his mind again of how easily someone could walk in and see him like this, see him giving himself to Lio completely and  _ fuck _ , he’s there. “Lio!” He comes with a shout, shooting ribbons over his own chest and Lio’s fist as his thighs quiver and his heart hammers. It’s so fucking  _ good _ , warm sparks that travel all the way up his spine and all the way down to curl his toes. 

Lio grunts his name and follows suit, coming deep inside just as Galo starts to come down, his free hand stroking up and down Galo’s thigh to keep them both grounded as he rides his own orgasm out with a few shallow thrusts. 

“Did you  _ seriously _ just fuck me in the break room?” Galo pants, staring up at the ceiling as Lio slides out. 

“Yup.” Lio grins, tugging his pants back up despite the mess. “You might want to get cleaned up. Round two in the showers?”

“Lio, the team is gonna be back any minute. Are you trying to get caught?”

“Huh?” Lio glances towards the window. “I saw the truck lights go by ten minutes ago. I think they were letting us finish.”

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! pls check me out on Twitter if you can @nuttinonice <3


End file.
